That's Just Creepy
by Piper'stemper
Summary: Takes place in season two when Leo is mortal and I can't tell you more than that. I have my reasons which you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Charmed, which is owned by Spelling Productions and The WB, now The CW.

Takes place in season two when Leo is mortal and I can't tell you more than that. I have my reasons which you have to read to find out.

Chapter 1

That's Just Creepy

Beep…..Beep…..Beep

Is the sound that woke the youngest Halliwell up from her forced slumber, as her eyes opened slowly trying to make sense of the white walls and smells of disaffected that flooded her senses. The squeeze to her left hand made her feel slightly at ease in her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Ouch my head," Phoebe said as she tried to focus her eyes while holding her aching head.

Her eyes slowly set them self's on a dark-haired woman who smiled back at her as she ran her hand Through her hair, that reveal bright blue eye's that gave away thoughts of concern for her and now was in complete focus. It was her oldest sister Prue, whose strong grip made her body relax into the white sheets.

"Phoebe, Phoebe can you hear me"?

"Prue?"

"Yeah honey it's me, are you OK?"

Phoebe gave into the natural reaction and began to sit up but felt her sister gently push her back down on the bed.

"Slow down there."

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident; they said a truck hit you when you were parked on the side of the rode,"

"What?"

"What is the last thing you remember Pheebe's?" Prue ask now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Getting dressed to go out to a new club, and that's it," Phoebe said as she looked around.

"I can't believe Piper let you borrow her jeep," Prue said with a smile.

"Oh god she is going to kill me, I wrecked her jeep," Phoebe answered now showing clear signs of guilt.

"Where is she anyway?"

"I think she was going to break up with Dan tonight,"

"Ouch" Phoebe yelped as she tried to sit up again but her body protested.

"The doctor said you have some bruised ribs and a mild concussion but you should be OK, thank god, you scared me half to death," Prue said now standing up.

"Phoebe, oh thank god you're OK," Piper said as she ran through the open door almost running into Prue as she made her way to Phoebe's bed side. Her voice was raspy as though she has been crying or had a bad coughing fit, and her hair was in a ponytail with a few strands of hair laying down her face. Phoebe gave a chuckled at the state of her middle sister, she looked like she just woke up and was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a gray hooded jacket and white T-shirt underneath.

"Piper, where have you been?" Prue ask with her hands on her hips with narrowing eyes.

"What do you mean?" looking very confused at the question.

"I was calling for the last 4 hours and it kept saying you were out of service."

"I don't know but I got your text message, I'm sorry Prue maybe my phone is acting up."

"Piper I'm sorry about your car," Phoebe said lowering her head. She felt bad about wrecking her sisters jeep and hated making any of her sisters pissed at her, especially Piper who always bent over backwards to help her.

"Phoebe that's OK, I'm just glad you are OK," Piper replied now holding her sister's hand tight and rubbing her forearm with the other.

"I know hospitals are cold but not that cold," The youngest shivered a little at Piper's touch.

"Are you cold?" Piper asks looking around for a blanket.

"No but your hands are freezing."

Piper let go of her shivering sister's hand and backed away slightly looking down at her own inquisitively as she rubbed them together, in hopes to generate a little heat.

"Miss Halliwell," A doctor said as he walked into the room. He looked like someone from General Hospital which made all of the girls stare a little.

"Hi," Phoebe said a little red in the face. "Everything checked out okay and you can go home now if you like, but someone will need to wake you every 2 hours while you sleep tonight, will there be someone home with you?" He asked looking a Prue who was fidgeting with her phone.

"Yes," Piper said softly still looking at her hands.

"Will you be with her?" the doctor said looking at Prue.

"Yes," Prue answered now looking up at him.

"Good, here is a subscription for vicodin for the pain but you shouldn't need much, you were very lucky Miss Halliwell that your injuries are miner.

"Yeah I'm a little charmed I guess," Phoebe said giving a smile as she winked at her sisters.

The doctor gave Phoebe her subscription and had her sign the release form then left the room. A nurse came in and removed the IV along with any other wires that were attached to her.

"Ok, here are your clothes, nice blouse by the way, sorry we had to cut it off," The nurse said showing her disappointment in destroying such a beautiful piece of clothing. Phoebe took the copper sleeveless and thin strapped blouse out of the nurse's hands.

"It's ok, Prue will buy me another one," Phoebe said with a wide smile.

"Hay, what do you think I'm made of money," Prue replied while pulling some clothes from her purse, "While you were unconscious, I went back to the house and grabbed some clothes for you. Oh I need to call Leo."

"Why he can't you now anymore, not since he got his you know what clipped" Piper said nudging her oldest sister in the side because the nurse was still there.

"No he was looking for you, to tell you about Phoebe"

"Why?" Piper asks with a slight tilt to her head.

"Because we did not know where you were," Prue replied now getting very angry with her middle sister's forgetfulness. "Piper we have been through this before, are phones must be charge at all times. And if they start showing signs of going out we have to replace them immediately," Prue finished her interrogation and helped Phoebe get dressed.

"I said I was sorry, and I was at Dan's," Piper replied but was unsure of her answer. "You could have called there," Piper defensively said.

"I didn't have his number, which by the way we talked about as well,"

"Does she always do that?" The nurse ask while cleaning up the room and looking sideways at Prue," Ok Piper you are ready to go." The nurse finished off and left the room.

"Oh, I'm Phoebe! And yes," Phoebe said as the nurse left but she did not hear her and then gave Prue a smile.

"How did the brake up go?" Phoebe asks Piper while trying to change the subject as she put on a pair of sweats. She hated when they would fight, Piper was usually the one to break up fights between her and Prue not the other way around.

"Fine I guess, I really don't…..." Piper was stopped when her phone started beeping.

"Oh now the call comes through," Prue said with a little snort.

Piper looked down at her phone and turned it off.

"Ok, I'm ready," The youngest sister said as she clearly was anxious to get out of the hospital after putting on the red sweater that was 1 size to large and a pair of red sweats.

"Man my phone is messed up," Piper said putting it back in her pocket.

"You need to get that fixed Piper, we can't have any problems with are cell phones in this family," Prue said as she walked out the door with Phoebe on her arm.

"Yeah I got it, Hay Pheebe's you hungry?" Piper asks while walking behind them.

"You two take care now," the nurses said as they were leaving the hospital exit.

"You too," They replied.

"And yes I'm starving."

"I could use some substance, how about you Piper?"

"No I'm not hungry, but I will treat.

"I should considering I crashed your car,"

"It's ok Phoebe that's why we have insurance," Piper replied as they all piled into Prue's car.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe stood in line at a fast food restaurant; Piper was in the back as her two sisters ordered. "Combo 4 please with water thanks," Phoebe said as she moved out of the way to let Prue order.

"Dammit, Prue could I borrow some money, I must have left my purse at Dan's," Piper said in a Whisper into Prue's ear.

"Sure honey, I'll take care of it," Prue answered with a smile as she made her order.

Once they had their food they all sat down at a booth. It was quiet mostly because of the late hour and there were only a few people in the restaurant. Piper's phone beeps again and she pulls it out of her pocket.

"That thing really does not like you today does it?" Phoebe said while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Tell me about it," Piper said now showing Phoebe.

"It looks ok, try taking out the battery and put it back in," the baby sister replied as she squinted hard to see the small screen. Just then, Prue's phone rings and it makes them all jump a little.

"Oh it's Leo, Hi Leo, yeah she is here would you like to talk to her?" Prue ask, "Oh, ok I will tell her.

Piper already had her hand out to receive the phone but Prue hung it up and put it back into her red purse.

"Hay," Piper said a little angry.

"He said that he loved you and he will talk to you soon, He was talking to Darrell," Prue said defending her actions.

"Ok, why was he talking to Darryl?"

"Because we could not find you," Prue said eating a french fry.

"Oh, sorry," Piper replied not wanting to bring up the phone situation again.

"Piper, how did you get to the hospital anyway?" Prue ask taking a sip of her drink.

"I do…..." Piper was cut off by a young man who approached the table.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" A man in his 20s asks while looking sheepishly at Phoebe.

"Sure it's 2:30 AM," Phoebe answered looking at Piper's phone.

"Thank you," He said and walked off.

"Wow you get out of the hospital looking like a train wreck and you still get hit on," Piper said with a laugh and taking the phone back from Phoebe. "Hay can we go to the jeep after we eat, I may have left my purse there?" Phoebe asked after taking the last bite of her sandwich and crumbling up the napkin she used to wipe her face.

"Sure, but do you think you will be ok with that, you know seeing the accident?" Piper asks looking concerned.

"I will be fine."

Piper looks to her right and a family of three is looking at Phoebe oddly as a little girl smiled at her. She smiled back and looked back at the husband and wife, who continued to try to see through the side of their face and eating very quickly.

"It's like no one has seen anyone come out of the hospital before," Piper said as she gave a halfcocked smile to her youngest sister but her voice was low, and Phoebe was too interested in a little red box that her food came in.

"We should go, ready Pheebe's?" Prue said now standing up from the bench.

"Yap, let me just check to see what I got in my happy meal," Phoebe gleaned as she reached into the small red box.

"How about some maturity," Piper said as she stood up.

"Hay, I never want to grow up," Phoebe replied and pulled some kind of stuffed cat out of the box making her smile. She stood up after the family that was staring at her before was already half way out the door, but the little 4 year old girl pulled on her sweater.

"I have friends too," she said in a whisper.

The mother tapped her daughter on the shoulder and smiled at Phoebe awkwardly.

"What honey?" Phoebe asks as the family and then looked down at the gray stuffed cat. She tried to reply to the little girl, but she was delayed in her question and they were gone. Phoebe rubbed her head a little were a large white bandage was covering her wound," Must have hit my head harder than I thought,"

"Coming Phoebe?" The oldest said as she threw away her trash and walked out the door with Phoebe and Piper in tow.

Phoebe bopped to the beat with her little stuffed cat with the music that came out of the radio as Prue was looking for the exit. Piper was in the back staring out the window at the full moon. It glowed brightly and had a reddish color to it as the stars twinkle in its company. She zipped up her gray hooded jacket and shivered a bit.

"Is the air on?" Piper asked.

"No, are you cold honey?" Prue ask while checking the dash to make sure the air was not on.

"No just got a chill," she replied as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"OK, Darryl said it was on exit 14, here we go," Phoebe said while pointing straight ahead.

They pulled over onto the shoulder and finally got a good look at Piper's jeep. The back was completely caved in and the passenger door was wide open but hanging off its hinges. Glass and pieces of metal lay around the area while flares were flickering, but showing signs of going out. All of them got out of the car and stood silent for a moment looking at the damage.

"God Phoebe you have any idea how lucky you are," Prue said placing her arm around her baby sister.

"Piper I will help pay for everything ok," Phoebe said looking at Piper's pale face.

"Its ok honey I'm just glad you're okay," She answers.

"I'll check the car for your stuff ok," Prue said leaving the technology fixing up to Phoebe. Phoebe looked at the phone and noticed a blinking dot on it.

"Why does that building look familiar?" Phoebe said and looked towards a construction site. That was mostly just the outside form and had no walls and the flood lights gave it very little light. She looks at it sideways and starts walking towards it.

"Pheebe's where are you going?" Piper ask while walking behind her," Honey its 3 am you need to go home and get some sleep,"

Phoebe picked up her pace and started walking faster; she still had the little shoes on from the hospital as she looked down while walking faster.

"What are you guys doing?" Prue asked now standing next to them.

"It's late can we just go home?" Piper voiced as she started walking back to the car.

"No the building looks familiar," Phoebe said now continuing her walk.

"Are you remembering?" Prue ask.

"Maybe."

"Piper come on, it might help her remember what happened," Prue said now following the curious sister.

"Fine," The middle sister answered rolling her eyes.

Phoebe's pace picked up again and she was breathing hard. They finally got to the construction site that was about a half a mile off the highway. The flood lights helped a little but not much as they all strained to see where they were stepping. The youngest sister stopped and looked at the phone. The dot was now beeping right where they were standing.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Prue ask.

"I don't know, wait do you hear that?" Phoebe answered and then put her hand up and turned off the phone.

"What, is your new power super hearing? " Piper asked while looking irritated at Phoebe.

Phoebe turned around and gave Piper a confused look. "Did you say that before?"

"Um, no just now why?"

"Wait she's right, it sounds like someone," Prue stopped for a moment and when she opened her mouth Phoebe opened hers at the same time "dragged," they both said.

"Ok guys this is creeping me out," Piper said now showing signs of being a little scared and looked around in all directions.

"Piper we are witches, we invented the word," Prue said now following the direction of the dragging noise.

All three walked together into the construction site and into the building. Long pieces of plywood lay in a stack as they stopped suddenly.

"Oh god look, is that a body?" Phoebe asks holding her oldest sister's hand tight.

"What's moving it?" Prue ask readying her other hand if she needed to use her power.

All they could see is what looked like legs but they were being dragged on the dirt ground by something they could not see yet. Then two red eyes looked up and a growl pierced the darkness which caused all of them to jump back a little.

"Dammit, that scared the crap out of me, it's a dam dog, go away, go away," Phoebe said using her hand to try to scare it away.

"I got it," Prue swiped her arm and the dog went flying, "sorry poppy."

Phoebe and Prue walked over to the body that lay motionless on the ground. She had on a pair of blue jeans that were dirty and then they saw the woman's back, her jacket was covered in mud and ripped and many places. Finally her long dark mangled hair covered the woman's face as she lay on her stomach.

"Oh my god, Prue call Darryl," Phoebe said now bending down near the body.

"Check for a pulse Phoebe," Prue said now getting her phone out of her bag.

"It's faint but there, God the poor woman, she almost got dragged off and eaten alive ," She said while taking her fingers away from the woman's neck, " Piper Honey can I have your jacket,

"Phoebe ask not looking up at her middle sister. But when she did not get a response she ask again this time looking up, but Piper was not there. "Piper, Piper, were did she go?"

"Maybe she went back to the car to get a blanket, you know how she is around blood," Prue answered now bending down next to Phoebe. "It's a good thing you came over here Phoebe."

"We shouldn't move her, I have no idea how badly she is hurt," Phoebe said while moving the woman's hair out of her face. "It's going to be ok honey, I know you can't hear us bu…..," Phoebe stopped and started crawling away backwards putting her hand to her mouth and her eyes grow large.

"Phoebe what is it?" Prue ask but Phoebe did not answer, she just stared at the woman and tears came pouring out.

Prue took her eyes off of her stunned sister and looked down at the woman.

"PIPER! Oh god, Phoebe help me," Prue's panicked voice yelled as she started dialing her phone frantically.

"How Prue, she was right here she was with us at the hospital, in the car, HOW?" Phoebe said now crawling back to her older and fallen sister.

"I don't know, just help me, Piper honey come on baby girl wake up," Prue said rubbing her back trying to hold back tears.

"Hello," Darryl's voice came over the phone.

"Darryl we are on exit 14 about a mile down the road, Piper is hurt please come with an ambulance.

"Ok, Prue I'm on my way, is she awake"?

"No she is really bad Darryl," Prue answered.

"Don't move her and make sure her air way is clear, ok."

"Ok, please hurry."

"Keep your phone on I can have the paramedics track you,"

"Ok."

Prue put the phone down and checked Piper's breathing, it was slow and choppy, but she was breathing. Prue moved more of her hair of her injured sister's face and saw a large cut on her forehead.

"Phoebe I need something to stop the bleeding," Prue ask while stroking Piper's head.

To be continued…


	2. Back to the hospital

Chapter 2

Back to the hospital

BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP

Was the sound once more filling the youngest sister's head as she stood over the bed instead of her being in it. Piper was unconscious and had at least 10 stitches over her left eyebrow. Her arms were bruised and she had a cut lower lip that was a little swollen. Prue was holding one hand while Phoebe was holding the other. They said she was lucky because her spinal cord had swelling around it and if she would have been out there any longer, she could have been paralyzed from the neck or waste down. The Dr. also said she will be very sore for a week or so but once she wakes up, she should be fine.

"Dammit, how did this happen Prue?" Phoebe asks after a long silence.

"I don't know but we need to find out. Maybe we should call Dan?" Prue answered but never looked away from Piper.

"Why?"

"Because she was braking up with him tonight," Prue answered and finely looking up to meet Phoebe's red eyes.

"Wait you don't think he had something to do with this do you?"

"Phoebe think about it, Dan was the last person to see her and he really liked her, maybe he couldn't take it and."

"No I just can't believe he would do this," Phoebe replied while shaking her head.

Prue was about to answer when she could hear heavy breathing by the door. Leo was standing there with his fist clenched and his eyes burning with rage.

"That son of a bitch, I will kill him for this," Leo said and ran out the door.

"LEO wait!" Phoebe yelled after him but realized the Leo was too fast and she could not see him anymore.

"Phoebe stay with Piper, I will go after him," Prue said and headed out the door.

"Ok you need to stop him Prue," Phoebe yelled after her oldest sister and then walked back into the room. A nurse came in carrying Piper's shredded clothes in a clear bag along with her broken cell phone.

"You know this family may want a different hobby," The nurse said as she recognized Phoebe from earlier.

"Tell me about it. Is she ok?"

"Yeah honey she will be fine and she will be probably waking up any minute now. I didn't know you had another sister?" The nurse said as she put the phone on the table next to the bed.

Phoebe cocked her head a little at the question." She was here when I got hurt," Phoebe answered.

"No honey it was just two of you," The nurse answered as she worriedly looked to Phoebe. "At first I thought your name was Piper because of your other sister kept arguing with you about a cell phone."

Phoebe breath quickened as she started remembering that night. "Wait you saw us leave all three of us."

"No it was just the two of you, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just really tired," Phoebe answered not wanting to scare the nurse or make her think she was nuts.

"You can take a nap in that chair over there and I will wake you when she wakes up," The nurse said and left the room.

The Youngest sister stared at her middle sister hard trying to think of what just happened. She picked up Piper's broken phone and felt herself go into a premonition.


	3. No good deed goes unpunished

Arthur's notes:

Thanks for the reviews LucyJai and astacia.

Chapter 3

No good deed goes unpunished

Phoebe popped her head to a song that was playing on the radio as the light from the street lights passed by, which gave her the ability to see her older sister roll her eyes and smile. The moon handles the rest of the random illumination.

"So are you braking up with Dan tonight?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah and I hate it, not that I don't want to brake it off, I just don't want to hurt him."

"Piper your hart is not in it and that would be unfair to him," Phoebe answered while rubbing Piper's shoulder.

"Ok, change of subject how did you know about this short cut?"

"I got lost and took this exit, it was a happy accident," Phoebe replied as she fidgeted with her seat belt.

"Ok Bob Ross and you better leave that on," Piper said while turning down the radio.

"I am, boss lady."

"Great traffic jam," She said while rolling down her window.

"Piper it's burning up in here, do you think you could turn on the air?" Phoebe asks rolling down her window, "My shirt is going to get all wrinkly.

Pipers Jeep came to a stop on the long stretch of highway, her youngest sister needed a ride to a club downtown for her date. She wore a strapless copper blouse that showed her strong shoulders and her long neck while her hair was in a bun with chop sticks coming out. She continued to fidget with her black pants most of the way there. She was nervous because she really liked this guy and she didn't want to screw it up.

"Sorry sis, having issues with that right now," Piper replies trying to see past the many cars in front of her.

"I thought Leo was going to fix it?" Phoebe asks sticking her arm out the window.

"He was but we have been so busy lately, and put your arm back in," Piper ask her younger sister.

"Piper this isn't a roller coaster ride."

"No but if we get hit by a car you could lose your arm,"

"What was that?" Phoebe asks straining to hear outside the window.

"What was what?" A clearly nerves Piper ask.

"I think someone is yelling for help."

"No you're just hearing things," Piper replied hoping her youngest sister would not go into life save mode.

"Piper someone is yelling for help," Phoebe said as she opened the door of the jeep.

"Phoebe, wait!" Phoebe did not wait for her sister to protest at her actions and jumped out of the jeep slamming the door while the car was still moving a little.

"Phoebe, Dammit!" The older sister said as she pulled the car over to the side of the rode.

Piper through open her door and swore many things under her breath while running in the direction she saw her sister run.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe continued her movement forward to a construction site that was lit up from flood lights. Her high heels did not make this an easy task while running in the grass and gave Piper a chance to catch up with her.

"Phoebe wait!" Piper said now grabbing her baby sister.

"Piper someone needs help."

Piper looks into her sisters dark pleading eyes and knew she had no choice but to follow her to where she was running to. Luckily for her she was not wearing heals but tenor shoes and blue jeans with a hooded jacket.

"Ok, sweetie lets go, but we need to be careful," Piper said and then looked inquisitively to the construction site.

"HELP!"

"Oh god your right," Piper said now taking the lead.

Both sisters ran to the unfinished building that was 20 feet high, scaffolding was all around it while wood and other building materials were scattered about. They reached a construction elevator and stepped inside pushing the buttons to go up. They could hear a man's voice Becoming clearer as they ascended upwards.

"Please help me!"

"Where coming hold on!" Phoebe yelled back.

The elevator stopped and both girls ran out. The floor was made up of plywood as they ran across it trying to get to where they could hear the man yelling.

"There," Phoebe said while pointing to were a man's legs was dangling from the side of the open wall.

Without warning the man lost his grip and began to fall. Piper through her hands up instinctively and he froze in midair.

"Nice one sis," Phoebe said as she let out a sigh of relief. "Ok I will get a rope or something, make sure he stays that way,"

She finished and went up the unfinished staircase.

"Easy for you to say," Piper said as she walked over the man defying gravity, looking with her head slightly tilted, examining the odd situation they were in.

"Piper I found a rope, I'm going to tie it up here and toss down the other part to you. Put it around him ok,"

"Ok, "Piper answered a little unclear about the plan.

Phoebe through down the rope to her middle sister awaiting hands and Piper tightened it around his waist.

"Ok, now what?" Piper asks.

"Unfreeze him and he should swing into you."

"OK, um Phoebe,"

"Piper it will be fine, trust me."

Piper stepped towards the man and looked down; they were about 20 feet in the air. "Thank god I'm not afraid of heights."

"Any time now honey. "

Piper flicked her wrist and the man unfroze, his movement and the rope made him swing right into Piper's arms and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch," Piper let out as the man landed on top of her.

"How did you, oh god thank you, thank you so much," The workmen said now realizing he was not falling anymore.

"No problem, but can I get up now?" Piper asks.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asks while running down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm great, thank you," He answered smiling wide as he stood and put out is hand for Piper. She took his hand and let him lift her up.

"What are you doing here this late anyway"? Piper asks while brushing herself off.

"Overtime, and it's not as hot at night, I just got a text from my wife that she was in labor and I got a little panicked and slipped."

"Oh, that is so great congrats," Phoebe said with her hand on Piper's shoulder so she could put her heels back on.

"Wait, you should go, do you need a ride?" Piper asks now realizing what he said.

"No I got my truck, can I get your names?"

"Piper and Phoebe Halliwell," Piper replied.

"OK, I will look you up once the baby is born and send you a picture of her, and tell her how you saved her daddies life," The man said now running down the stairs.

"Ok, good luck," Phoebe said.

"Are you a bat?" Piper asks now starting to walk towards the elevator.

"What?"

"How did you hear him?"

"I just did, it was meant to be."

"I guess so," Piper said as she saw the man's truck drive away.

Phoebe walked around the corner and started looking at all the nail guns and other tools while Piper continued her path to the elevator.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper asks now stopping and turned around.

"This stuff is so cool," She answered while picking up a nail gun.

"Oh for god sake will you put that down before you shoot your eye out."

"I will not, and did you hear that?" Phoebe asks as she strained a little to make it out.

"Phoebe if your new power is super hearing?"

"No listen."

Piper stopped and stood still, she could hear something under her feet cracking.

"What is tha…?"

The floor broke away and the last thing she saw was her youngest sisters face show horror and shock. It would be the last human face she would see for a while as she fell through one floor after another. Sharp pain, leg, arm, back as she hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her. _"I ca…..n't ….. breathe_," Piper thought as she struggled to do anything, she could feel nothing absolutely nothing. I _ca…n't m…..ove Phoe…be he…..lp me_." Piper said but not out loud. She made no sound at all, all she could see was a large opening that she made as she fell down. But she could hear her sister's frantic footsteps making her way down to her, but that was muffled because her heart was beating so loud it blocked out the other sounds around her. She couldn't even close her eyes or move them as her mouth was slightly open, she couldn't even swallow.

Phoebe saw the floor give out and her sister fall, it was in slow motion her long dark hair flow up and her dark brown eyes showed fear. The sounds of a body hitting hard objects echoed through the construction site. Phoebe stood still paralyzed with panic before her voice would come to her.

"PIPER NOOOO!"

Now she was on the move running for the closest stairway while throwing off her high heels without a thought.

"Piper say something!" Phoebe's voice cracked but nothing just the sounds of heavy breathing.

"_Ph…..obe, where am I, god I'm tired, is it raining why is my head wet, hard to breathe why is it hard to… bre…..ath_."

Phoebe finally reached the bottom where she stopped dead in her tracks now seeing Piper's mangled body. Blood ran down her forehead and her eyes were slightly open and not moving. The hand bag she loved dropped to her side as she stood motionless.

"NO please god no, LEO, LEO! Phoebe yelled out but then remembered his wings are clipped he can't help.

Phoebe finally willed her body to move and knelt down next to her fallen sister.

"Piper honey can you hear me?" She said through her sobs but softly, but she did not get a response, nothing. Phoebe put her two fingers on Piper's juggler and closed her eyes shut "Please, Please," She prayed. She opened them again with hope, she felt a pulse it was small but there.

" ok, ok I'm going to call 911 ok, just keep breathing please Piper please keep breathing," She said has she ran to her purse and opened it but stopped when she remembered that she left her cell phone in the car so it could get charged.

"Dammit, ok Piper do you have yours?" Phoebe said as she gently checked Piper's pockets until she finally found it. She pulled it out and looked at it as it fell apart in her hand clearly broken by the impact of the fall.

"No dammit, Ok Piper I need to get to the car and get my phone, I will be right back, I love you sweetie and I will be right back," Phoebe said after giving her sister a kiss on the forehead and placing a handkerchief that she took out of her bag on her injury.

"_wh…at?" whe…re are y…..ou going, Pho…..ebe. Piper said in her mind knowing she could not make a sound, "Ple…se don't lea…ve me, I'm scared please_."

All she saw was Phoebe's face disappear from view and was left with the moon and the smell of dirt and wood as companionship.


	4. Leo's Rage

Chapter 4

Leo's Rage

Dan was pacing back and forth while holding his phone, "Come on Piper pick up, your were support to be here hours ago," He said and hung up as his front door violently slammed open. "Leo what the hell are you doing!" Dan yelled as he backed up from him.

"You son of a bitch no one touches her like that!" Leo said as he swung hard and connected with Dan's jaw knocking him to the ground. "You could have killed her or was that your plan," Leo yelled out as he waited for Dan to get up.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asks as he stood up and was ready to defend himself.

"Leo stop it!" Prue yelled out as she grabbed his arm in mid swing. "We don't know what happened yet."

"Prue what is going on?" Dan asks not lowering his guard.

Back at the hospital Phoebe took a gasp of air as she came out of her premonition. "Oh god Piper I'm so sorry honey," She said and put her head on Pipers stomach. She felt her chest rise and lower a little faster than before and then felt a hand on the back of her head.

"Phoebe?" Piper said in a low and raspy voice.

"Piper you're awake," Phoebe answered and looked up into her sisters squinting eyes.

"Yeah what happened?"

"Well that is a very long and sixth sense kind of story.

"Hu?"

"I need to make a phone call Piper, don't go back to sleep ok," Phoebe said and kissed her on the cheek as she ran out of the room making sure to tell the nurse that Piper was awake. The middle sister was too groggy and tired to even try to understand.

Leo was ready to swing again but Prue put herself between them. "Dammit stop it your acting like teenagers," Prue said but neither of the men would back down.

"He did it Prue, all because she broke up with him," Leo said as his body shook with rage.

"What she never broke up with me Leo, we were supposed to go out tonight and she never showed," Dan said while his body shook with fear of Piper being hurt or Leo knew something he did not.

"Wait she never made it here"? Prue asks as her phone rang.

"No I have been trying to get in touch with her for hours, what happened Prue is Piper ok?" Dan asks concerned.

Prue answered her phone while trying to keep the men from killing each other. "What Phoebe?" Prue asks and after a few moments she hung up. "She was taking Phoebe to her date Leo."

"What?" Leo asks as he contorted his face to understand.

Prue explained what happened leaving out any magic details and after it all sank in both man just sat there a little in shock.

"So when Phoebe went to get her cell phone, a truck hit the jeep and that is way she doesn't remember what happened to Piper," Leo asks.

"Yeah but she is awake now so we need to get to the hospital," Prue said and started out the door. But Dan did not move.

"Dan?" Prue said softly but knew that he was hart broken.

"Go ahead Prue I think I need some time alone, tell Piper that I lo…that I'm glad she is ok," Dan answered as he closed his eyes at the love part of his words.

Leo's rage turned to sympathy; he knew how much he loved Piper and knew what Dan was feeling." Dan I'm sorry," Leo said and left with Prue. Dan said nothing and just stares into space.

The next day Piper was home but moving slowly around the house as her sisters and Leo kept a close eye on her.

"Ok guys quit watching me like that," Piper said as she sat down with her tea but cringed a little from the bruises and back pain.

"Do you want a heating pad Piper?" Phoebe asks while playing with her hands.

"Especially you Phoebe, it's not your fault what happened honey so quit smothering me?" Piper said as she sank into the soft cushions.

"Sorry I just can't believe I forgot about you," Phoebe answered and sat next to her and moved some hair out of Piper's face.

"Sweetie you had a concussion," Piper replied with a little laugh.

"Ok I just want to understand how it was even possible that you were with us?" Prue asks grabbing a pillow for Piper to put behind her back.

"Well you guys are witches and you have a strong connection so maybe that is why," Leo said as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"You know I was thinking about everything that happened that night and I totally missed the hints," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks giving her sister a tilted look.

"Ok the nurse thought I was you and she thought Prue was talking to herself, and when we were leaving, they said you two take care not three. Last the little girl must have seen you because she said I have friends too but her parents thought I was crazy."

"Wow that's a lot, but I don't remember being with you guys, I just remember not being able to move and you saying that you would be right back. But then it all went fuzzy." Piper replied as she took a drink of her tea.

"Twilight," Leo chimed in.

All of them gave him a look of curiosity and he continued. "You might have been close to dying and your soul was in limbo for a short time or twilight and that is why they could see you and the little girl."

Piper snorted at the thought that she was a ghost. "Well I should go talk to Dan," Piper said as she put her tea down.

"Piper you need to rest, your back is still really sore and you need to take it easy," Prue suggested but knew Piper's obsessive personality and that no matter what anyone said she was going to go.

"I know but that is not how I wanted to break up with him, he deserves an explanation," Piper said and stood up slowly with the help of Phoebe.

Piper made her way out the front door as the others watched her walk over to Dan's to make sure she made it ok.

"Stubborn," Phoebe said with a smile.

"That's what kept her alive Phoebe," Prue said as she put her arm around her baby sister as Piper entered the neighbor's door.

Leo grabbed the mail from the mailbox."Hay who is Mark the construction worker?" Leo asks while looking at a brown envelope.

"Another boyfriend of Piper's," Phoebe said and noticed Leo's face fall. "I'm just kidding Leo, it must be the guy we saved." She opened the envelope and pulled out baby pictures of a newborn girl with both parents smiling wide. On the back was written, my guardian angels thanks again. They all felt the warm feeling in them whenever they save a life and it never gets old.

The end.

Arthur's notes:

I know this was short but i hope it was entertaining and a little of a mystery. Thanks for reading.


End file.
